


Beat the Maze

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Reader-Insert, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 split into teams to tackle a gigantic Corn Maze. Sam, Cas, and Jack v. Dean and You. Which team will come out on top?





	Beat the Maze

“Oh, Jack, you’re going to love this!” you cried excitedly, as you dragged the young man by the hand through the crowded fairgrounds, filled with your fellow end-of-fall revelers.

“But, Y/N,” Jack said hesitantly. “I don’t think I understand. Why would anyone want to go in a maze made of….” He scrunched up his nose in confusion. “Corn?”

“Just trust me,” you replied, turning to face him as you finally came to a stop in front of the gigantic, 7-foot tall maze entrance. “It’ll be fun.”

Jack looked past you at the maze and his mouth dropped in amazed astonishment. “Wow….it’s even taller than Sam.”

You laughed, your smile reaching your eyes. “I know. Hard to believe, right?”

“Hey! I’m not that tall!” Sam exclaimed with a smile, interrupting the two of you as he, Dean, and Cas finally caught up, still a little out of breath from trying to keep up with the excited pace you had set.

As he heard his brother’s reaction, Dean grinned and winked at you conspiratorially. “Yeah, whatever you say, gigantor.”

Sam’s mouth dropped in surprise, and he glowered at his brother while Cas ignored the both of them and looked up at the maze, his eyebrow raised quizzically. “Wait…why would anyone want to go in a maze made of corn?”

Jack looked over at him and beamed. “That’s what I said!”

“Oh, shush, both of you,” you admonished, playfully rolling your eyes. “You’re going to go in and you’re going to like it. Now, let’s pick teams.”

“Wait a second, teams?” Dean asked. “Why do we need teams? Can’t we just go in together like normal…”

“I want to be with Sam and Castiel!” Jack yelled, running over to stand by two of his three dads.

“…people,” Dean finished sullenly, as he realized that he was the only one left standing on the pathway. “Thanks a lot, kid.”

“You’re welcome!” Jack replied earnestly. He smiled at Dean before following an amused looking Sam and Cas over to the nearby ticket table.

“Aw, it’s okay, Dean,” you said comfortingly, coming over to stand by him. “You can be on my team. We’ll kick their asses.”

Dean laughed, his grin returning full force. “Teammates, huh? Hmm…so, in a way, it’s like we’re married.” He put on a very serious face and bowed dramatically. “I do.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re such a dork!” you yelled, failing to keep the laughter out of your voice as you hit him on the arm in the middle of his second, even more dramatic, bow. “Stop it!”

Dean just wiggled his eyebrows and winked again, causing you to laugh even harder. It was only when the other three returned and Sam looked at you searchingly that you sobered up and took a step back from him. “We ready?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, a little bit of confused suspicion still lingering in his eyes as he handed you the tickets. “All set.”

“Great,” you said, a little too quickly for your own good, as you whirled around and headed towards the entrance to the maze. “Last team out buys dinner!”

“And drinks!” Dean added, yelling back over his shoulder as he rushed to keep up with you. You entered the maze first, but Dean was right on your heels. “We’re so gonna win this thing!” he exclaimed, rushing past you to excitedly take the lead. “Those three don’t stand a chance!”

“Hold on a second there, cowboy,” you laughed, walking up and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We gotta find a way out of here first.”

“Pfft!” Dean boasted, confidence practically oozing off of him. “We got this in the bag. I’m the king of directions!”

He took a few steps forward, pausing only for a second at the first turn before deciding to go right. The next three turns, the decisions were just as quick, but, by the time the two of you reached the center of the maze, Dean’s confidence was starting to waver. “Um, left….no, right….no….”

You chuckled softly at the confused indecision on his face. “Having a little trouble there, king?”

“Uh, no, no,” he said, straightening up to mask his uncertainty. “I know exactly where we’re going.”

“Mhmm, sure,” you said, humoring him. You stepped forward and grabbed his hand. “But, just in case you don’t, I’m gonna help, because, lucky for you, you dramatically married me back there, which means we’re partners now. And, with us as partners, there’s no way we can lose.”

You pulled his hand, coaxing him forward, and the two of you made the next dozen turn decisions together, as a team. When you finally came around the final turn, with the exit in clear view, Dean’s whole face lit up. “We did it! We did it! We found the exit!”

He lifted you up and spun you around, throwing his head back with laughter. “I told you we’d beat those three! We won, we actually won! Free dinner, here we come.”

He took off running down the dirt pathway, with you right behind him, but when he reached the exit he stopped dead in his tracks, a shocked cry falling from his lips.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” You came up behind him, concern written all over your face, but, as soon as you saw Sam, Cas, and Jack standing in front of you, you knew exactly why Dean had stopped, and you laughed in astonishment. You’d lost.

And, Sam couldn’t have been happier about it. As soon as he spotted the two of you, he grinned triumphantly. “Too slow, big brother.”

“DAMMIT!”


End file.
